eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
La DEA of Libra:Detailed Walkthrough
Overview ---- Please kindly leave comments on its respective pages for any questions and anything that you feel is incorrect. This walkthough will be written following this rules with the exception of 2.0 content, but feel free to anyway you like. *New Game in Expert Difficulty with NOTHING '''carry over (No new game plus functions other then New Game Plus Event On). *Obviously '''NO Hetare (beginner helper) dungeon. *Focused strictly on gameplay. This means completion of Subjugation and Friendship related Quests will be listed and done. *To Maximum the gameplay experience, Abeloos Route will be chosen (Most Characters and most Dungeons). *Optional - None of following will be mention in this guide until the game is cleared (before final boss). **No potion/weapon/armor are purchased or upgraded. **None of the special or magic attack skill are use/unlocked/trained.(other than Celica's Sword and Vale's theif skill) **This is played as low level as possible, but not to the extreme. In other words, most bosses will be easier for you, especially in the later chapters. NG+ Stuff (NG plus abilities is automatic unlock, unless one deletes their game data). *Overkill and any NG+ abilities will not be learned throughout the whole game in this walkthrough. *This means that EU-Musume will not be recruited until game cleared. Lastly, this walkthough will content spoilers, assuming that the player (YOU) have already cleared the game once. *''Use this walkthough with caution.'' Prologue Prologue is similar to the (Trial Version). Feel free to visit the page for more detail walkthough. 'Black Fox Den' After the introduction dialogue, visit Levia, you are given choices to go to Black Fox Den or not. *1st choice consider (brings you back to the choice menu again) *2nd choice refuse (go to inn and sleep, skip to next part of the guide) *3rd choice accept (Recommended) Refin will temporarily join the party after you accept the request. Next lets head to Black Fox Den at the World Map. After defeating your first bandit, Celica will automatically enter the cave. The enemy here is quite strong, but using Celica's lightning magic should one hit all the human enemy. Head left and there will be a dialogue between Celica and Refin just before engaging the 2nd bandit. Now, there are 2 ways to finish this dungeon: #'Continue' and defeat the 2nd bandit and continue to 3rd floor and fight the Boss.'' long route with many fix battles.'' #Head back and DON'T fight the Bandits, walk back to the hole on the wall at the right of the treasure chest. Piggyback on Refin to enter the hole, continue to 3rd floor this way.'' route with no fix battle but there will be no Alica H-Scene.'' Boss Battle: Black Fox Bandit Machis - recommended level 20 to 21 out of 23. The Fight will include the Boss and 3 bandits, which can be killed with Celica's 3x3 lightning attack.(if its unlocked). The Boss have 4 attacks *1x1 Small Healing Potion - heal around 300Hp (4 second casting time / 3 second cooling time) *1x1 Physical attack (15 sec casting / 4 sec cool) *1x1 Physical attack with chance of Poison1 (18 sec cast / 5 sec cool) *3x3 Physical special with chance of Stun1 (22 sec cast / 3 sec cool) *3x5 Physical special with chance of Stun3 (36 sec cast / 6 sec cool) This boss battle can be easy and it can be hard and 20% on luck (if boss spam 3x3 or 3x5 attack it will be hard to recover). Unlike the Trial, long battle is no good, since you are running on limited resource (potions) and enemy hits harder. For preparation, it will be recommended to put Celica on the back row and Refin on middle with 4 rows apart from each other and keep Goddess Gauge above 0. For Equips, Celica on speed build and Refin on defense build. Finish the 3 Bandits with 1 or 2 lightning attack, it will be 2 on 1 against the boss. Use Celica's Magic (after he run out of mp, use him as healer or normal attack when needed) and Refin's Special (the 2th attack on list, 1st is def buff) to shorten the battle time. Defend when Boss use 3x3 and 3x5 attack (the long casting attack) and recover when needed. This will allow you to defeat the boss 2 out of 3 times. After Battle Level cap will increase by 3 and you will return to town. 'Transport Delivery' After returning to town from previous Boss Battle, you will automatically spend the night at inn(if you skip precious event, just go sleep at inn). In the morning you meet Yoruma and unlock Request Board, then he gives you choices to help him or not: *choose 2nd choice to accept (new area is unlock in world map) *choose 3rd choice to reject (go to sleep and skip to next chapter) Before heading to new map area, Shop is open feel free to buy some accessory for Celica. As for Quest, 2/3 of the quest is revisit Black Fox Den and get monster drop or go to "X" area. The last quest is not recommend doing, for Celica to walk to end of the map and face 4 enemies alone is a bit too much now. And you can now train a few levels, before continue. When ready visit the new map area, go to top left talk to the guards and go to middle of the map to unlock new area. This is a simple one way forest map, which you will recruit Mirumo(don't forget to add her to support party). There is a few new enemy in the area, 2 that drops contract stone which allows them to join the support party. Boss awaits at the end of the map. Boss Battle: Mad Warrior Dorujis - recommend level any out of 26. *1x1 Cast Berserk5 on self (2 sec cast / 2 sec cool) - only use once at the beginning of battle. *1x1 Physical attack (9 sec cast / 5 sec cool) *1x1 Physical special (19 sec cast / 8 sec cool) - remember to defeat on this attack. *2x2 Physical special (19 sec cast / 2 sec cool) Unlike the Trial which you simply lose, this boss battle are special battle and requires survive for 200 sec. Cause of the rule it become simply impossible to defeat the Boss on first gameplay, although defeating him only gives you a "level up stone". For preparation, remember to add Mirumo in support party, it is recommended to put a shield on Celica(wood shield the best, if not Refin's shield will do). Since it is not require to defeat the Boss, saving potion is the only goal in this battle. During the battle, defend and heal when hp drop under 50%. After Boss Battle, Level Cap +3 and Level Cap +3 again, the chapter will automaticlly end and then start opening movie. 'End of Chapter Checklist (Prologue)' Quest/Events Summary Chart Notes: *Quest 黒狐岩 is possible at Level 26 but not worth the effort to do at this time and will be revisited later. **Training with only 1 character and get to the end of Map and facing enemies for one Attack+20 Ring. *Quest 光の正体 is easy if you choose the alternative route to save Alicia, therefore not seeing her raping scene. **If the normal route is selected, it requires a lot of escaping battles, but can be completed. Chapter 1 Kadora Mine (カドラ廃坑跡) Visit Levia to unlock Kadora Mine, there are no new quest at this time, so feel free to talk to all town people (except for Eushully-chan if you want), next proceed into the Kadora mine. When you enter the Kadora Mines B1, there are three paths and two chests that can be obtained at this point. Move forward to the end and speak to the Guard, which we will help him later. The left path contains an elevator and a route that is being blocked by a purple barrier. Both of these cannot be accessed until later. Move the right path, and near the end of the hallway, there is another intersection. The guard will warn you that there is a monster blocking the path. This monster is optional, and we are going to kill it. Optional Fix Battle: There are two battles. *First battle consists of 5 blue slimes that can be easily wiped out by Celica's normal attacks. It is recommended to finish the last one using a normal attack. *The second battle consists of the Earthman along with 3 blue slimes. Earthman something will casting its 28 second cast attack 痺震 which will lead to 1-shot and game over if it hits. But Earthman is Earth element, if you trained Celica's second lightning attack, he quick one-hit-ok Earthman. That is why it is recommended to finish the last slime using a normal attack in the previous battle. Once the battle is out of the way, I chose to leave the dungeon for the reasons listed: Recover MP/TP; Recover Goddess Gauge if you didn't; start the event with Cowra, who opens up events with Alicia. Once you go back into B1, the room where the Earthman resided contains a chest (Two sellable items, Note: this chest respawns every chapter be sure to return here at the start of every chapter.) Heading down to B2, another fix battle, then simply proceed to loot the two chests near the room. The two chests at the right side is inaccessible at this time as it is locked by a Green Door. If you have not recruited Mirumo during prologue, you will encounter her shown on the picture on the right. She will join you automatically. It is strongly recommended to unlock the two function abilities for Mirano immediately as it will display treasure chests not looted on the map. Moving forward, loot all the chests on the way, and you will encounter a recovery point and an event in the middle of the map. Once the event is finished, continue to loot all the available chests and one of them will be a weapon (Cutlass) that is an upgrade for Celica as well as ability 'Oni Slayer' (+Damage to Orc units). Move up, and the guard will warn you of the Orcs up ahead. Every single fixed encounter can be easily handled on Expert Difficulty by using the first trained 3x3 area Lightning attack, and physical normal attacks with the new equipped weapon. Head back to the recovery point if MP is an issue, and skip random battles if necessary. Head down to B3 once all the Orcs are taken care of. The Orcs will also drop a Fire Element Sword (Oni Flame Sword) for Celica that is extremely useful for Spirit-type and Ice-type units in B3. Clear all the fixed battles will remove the random encounters. Therefore, make sure you find this weapon before. Once you head down to B3, you will encounter a short quick scene. Lefin and Revia will join you very shortly. However, if you leave the dungeon, or simply try to head back to B2, they will leave the party. You can abuse this as they join the party again with full HP/TP/MP. Revia will be extremely useful here as her Holy Magic only costs 6 MP, is 3x3 area, and can 1-shot Spirit type unit enemies. Put Lefin at the front, Celica and Revia at the back if this hasn't been done already. Also, make sure you unlock the 'Street' function (Shown on the right for 10 points) for Levia as that will open additional quests. Now it is the best time to revisit all town events and go into the dungeon and out repeatedly. Head to the iron door, and you will notice you cannot open it. Simply move Celica to the wall where there is a small crack, and Lefin will carry Celica to the other side to open the door. Now you are free to explore the entire floor, proceed to loot all the chests nearby as they are direct upgrades for Revia(Fire sword) and Lefin(physical sword). Monsters can drop a sword that is an upgrade for Refin that is better than the one contained in the chest. Moving into the map, the following places are inaccessible (will be accessible in Chapter 2) at this time: *A big door that is locked that leads to another 'place'. *The hallway that contains an angel statue on each side. *Touch the small glowing light on the Water tank will do nothing at this time as it is broken. Near the end of the map, there is a recovery point. As soon as you enter the little hallway past it, a sudden boss battle will take place, shown on the right. Chapter 1 End Boss: Latina (Current Celica level cap 32). Once Latina is beaten, her portrait is unlocked, which provides +3 to level cap. Battle 1: A Simple battle consists between 3-5 Spirit type mobs. This is easily handled by Revia. Conserve Celica's mana for Latina and Refin can do whatever. Battle 2: Ether Latina, 3 Spirit type mobs, 2 Ice type of mobs. While not really a big deal, but the Spirit Type mob has the ability to cast an AOE charm effect that can charm a character for 20 seconds. Latina isn't a really hard boss, but rather annoying. The fight can be long depending on the level of the characters and what functions are unlocked. Another reason is a combination of her high magical defense, high self-evasive buff, and physical weapons and attacks generally do not work well because of her 'Spirit' type defense element. Her full abilities are as follows: *4 second cast / 3 second delay: An evasive self-buff that lasts for 200 seconds. It can be reapplied once it fades. *6 second cast / 8 second delay: 1x1 Single target Charm Attack. If it succeeds, the affected player will be charmed for up to 20 seconds. *11 second cast / 6 second delay: 1x1 Single target physical attack that does 200 damage. *12 second cast / 5 second delay: 5x5 Instant Death Attack. Only does it when she's low on health (~ Less than 30% Health) 'End of Chapter Checklist (Chapter 1)' Events/Quests Summary Chart Note: Combat quests will not be completed until Valefor is recruited after unlocking her thief function abilities. The only exception is that if it needs to be done within a certain period of time. Celica's Stats and Function }}|<<>>]] |- |Stray Demons(Majin) | Extra Events(EX) | Version 2.0 |}